Geologic formations can have many uses such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Oil-bearing or condensate-bearing shale is referred to as an unconventional reservoir. Unconventional reservoirs are a relatively new area of exploration. Efficient drilling of these unconventional reservoirs requires an understanding of the host rock and moveable and immoveable fluid properties. Thus, techniques that facilitate that understanding would be appreciated in the drilling industry.